


Crash Landing On You - Review

by mikrokosmos713



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV), 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Kdrama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokosmos713/pseuds/mikrokosmos713
Summary: I absolutely love this drama to bits. Originally when it was airing, everyone kept raving about it which made me a little skeptical to watch it but I finally decided to watch it 2 weeks back and OMG, I loved every episode so so much. I'm rewatching it for the 3rd time and honestly, it still makes me so excited that I'm sacrificing my sleep. I think it's a drama that will stay in my heart for a long time cause of the cast & storyline itself.
Relationships: Gu Seung Joon/Seo Dan, Ri Jeong Hyeok/Yoon Se Ri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Crash Landing On You - Review

## Re-watching Crash Landing On You for the 3rd time & it still makes me excited - Review 

  * The show did not take itself seriously & made jabs at situations that only happen in KDrama and I think that made it more appealing
  * Hyun Bin and Son Ye Jin’s chemistry and talent is out of this world
  * I could not take my eyes off any of them for a second 
  * There are a lot of moments that are flabbergasting or certain details that remind u it’s a drama PERFECT OSTS 
  * Beautiful cinematography



  * Certain parts where they are able to get away or escape a situation that makes you think twice 
  * Of course, there are some loopholes but it makes the show even more endearing that way 
  * YOON SE RI IS THAT BITCH ( I do not mean this in any disrespectful manner)



  * She’s confident, she’s honest and she knows what she wants. She does not give up and speaks her mind without regret nor hesitation 
  * I honestly love lead female characters like her so much 
  * She’s strong but she’s not afraid to show her emotions and unapologetically so



  * Ri Jeong Hyeok is a dream. He’s so gentle yet strong & reliable 
  * He was in no way toxic, demanding nor forceful with anyone 
  * He’s so gentle & caring towards Se Ri 
  * His bond & love for 4 of his fellow soldiers is commendable 



  * RiRi couple
  * _***Spoilers Ahead***_
  * Their story progression and attention to detail is everything 
  * The kiss scene at the hospital after Ri Jeong Hyeok gets shot, he did not kiss her impulsively but he knew he was falling for her & at that moment seeing Se Ri cry and being by his side, he crossed the line.



  * He accepted his feelings for Se Ri & made up his mind to push everything else aside & show her his feelings. 
  * He was ready & willing to bear any consequences that came with him opening up his heart to her & showing her his feelings 
  * He was already in love & he accepted it
  * That’s definitely one of my fave parts of the drama, how they slow a gradual but paced storyline of each of them falling for each other 



  * The next scene where South Korea NIS turns over Ri Jeong Hyeok & the squad to N.K & Se Ri is crying, devastated running towards him.



  * The moment she says ‘How would I live after you leave?’ knowing she once tried to take her own life, he absolutely loses it & runs towards her, crossing the border in front of the guards, without thinking twice about whether either SK or NK will retaliate by shooting cause in that moment the only thing in his mind and heart was to make sure she will live and he needed and wanted to reassure her before anything else. 



  * Well here comes the tears again
  * Also, I loved how the show dabbled on mental health briefly 
  * I love how despite the life Seri had, she never used it as an excuse nor was she weak & waiting for someone to save her 
  * She took matters into her own hands & regardless of the outcome she charged ahead to try to find a solution & remain optimistic about it 
  * She’s smart to access the situation & go along or adlib instead of just staring blankly & waiting for everything to be done for her 
  * I also love how they show both sides of Seri hating herself & loving herself, & she was aware
  * One of my fave lines: I have only been loving myself & hating myself. And I have been only protecting myself & abandoning myself. All I had was myself. 
  *     * The 2nd leads might seem irritating but they are independent & did no depend on shallow tactics to cause harm to the leads (in the latter half of the drama) 
    * Was annoyed at how it ended for the 2nd leads but their story arch was done nicely & it fitted the overall storyline
    * Did I mention perfect OSTs? She found else to love & protect & the way she accepts it is so beautiful 
      * FLOWER(OST Pt.2) lyrics point to this moment

      * Ri Jeong Hyeok is definitely of the best ML. I absolutely loved how they wrote his character 
      * He does not have any hatred nor negative feelings 
      * He looks out for people he cares about & anyone who needs help
      * He’s rational & does not let his emotions take over

    * The 2nd leads might seem irritating but they are independent & did no depend on shallow tactics to cause harm to the leads (in the latter half of the drama) 
    * Was annoyed at how it ended for the 2nd leads but their story arch was done nicely & it fitted the overall storyline
    * Did I mention perfect OSTs? 

    * Often times, they make the 2nd leads hateful, especially female 2nd leads & while Seo Dan was a little irritating to me at first after they showed her character more and we got to know her 
    * I actually started liking and appreciating her character
    * A female character can be strong and likable 
    * A 2nd lead female character can be strong and likable as well 
    * PERFECT OSTS OF COURSE. 
    * I loved how Gu Seung Joon genuinely started caring about both Seri & Seo Dan 
    * I demand justice for the 2nd leads




  * Action-packed to an extent as well 
  * I love our duckling squad so much, all 4 of them had so much love & endearment towards both Seri & Ri Jeong Hyeok 
  * You could see Seri & the 4 of them found a friend in each other
  * Seri also got to experience how it feels like to have brothers & people who genuinely care about her 
  * Seri’s team, especially her managers & the insurance agent worked hard to locate her more than anyone else & I love that acknowledges their effort & expresses her gratitude



  * Every character is well written & so intricate. I loved the village characters & all the side characters around each of them so much. 
  * They played a huge role in the storyline which is not the case in a lot of drama where a lot of side characters are redundant or irrelevant
  * I became attached to so many characters & I felt like I was the one bonding with them. I love the interactions between RiRi and Seri & the squad. It’s so natural and there’s no awkwardness. 
  * Can we please applaud Oh Man Seok, he played Jo Cheol Kang so well, despised Jo Cheol Kang with passion



  * He’s extremely talented & hilarious, go watch his interviews he’s so lovable 
  * Please praise & applaud the entire cast & crew, they worked so hard to create such a remarkable masterpiece of a 
    * of a drama 

    * This is a drama I’m gonna keep in my heart for a long time just like Goblin, I’m prolly gonna re-watch it again within the next 2 weeks 
    * That was such a long review but hope you enjoyed reading this thread. 

    * I religiously watch Son Ye Jin’s dramas and movies cause she’s such an amazing actress but I watched Hyun Bin’s movies & dramas recently
    * Erm…. I think I’m in love with the man ( I did not fall for him when I was watching Secret Garden back in 2010 but wow he only gets more attractive & better at everything he does)

**What did you love about the drama?**

> © cityoffandoms-yjn20, 2020. Do not copy, repost or translate without my permission.





End file.
